Zevran Arainai
Zevran Arainai is a libidinous and amoral Antivan elven rogue. He is a possible companion and romance option for Wardens of either gender. If his approval is +27, or over, he will teach the assassin specialization. Zevran is voiced by Jon Curry. Background The son of an elven whore, Zevran was sold as a young child to an elite guild of assassins called the Crows of Antiva, who, he will explain, choose elves as assassins because humans find them more attractive. He attempted to resist their training, but eventually accepted and excelled in his position. Trained in stealth and seduction, he is one of the Crows' most promising assassins. Involvement When the Warden meets Zevran, it is during a mission to kill the Warden and their party. If the Warden overcomes Zevran through battle, however, you can choose whether to kill him or question his motives. He will ask to join the Warden's group to escape his life with the Crows. A good way to trigger the random encounter with Zevran, is to go to the Denerim Chantry and accept the "Refugees" quest from the chanter's board and travel directly to the location from Denerim. Note: You must have obtained at least one of your allies through the Warden Treaties to trigger the encounter with Zevran. Later on during the adventure, as the party travels from Arl of Redcliffe's estate to the Arl of Denerim's estate (in Denerim), a Crow named Taliesin approaches the party and wishes to speak to Zevran, wondering if he'll come back. If Zevran's approval rating is not high enough, Zevran (regardless if he's in your party) will betray you and permanently die. If he has high approval (+33, or at least at "Interested"), the Warden will have option to keep him in the party. He'll deny the Crows and stay with the party. Zevran is one of the most difficult characters for the player character to get to know, though he is arguably the easiest to receive the "Easy Lover" achievement for with regard to a romance sub-plot (you can invite him into your tent very early after meeting him). There are several instances in his past that he simply will not speak to you about but if you manage to make Zevran your good friend or romantic interest, you'll discover an individual who is very different than he portrays himself to be Zevran has several different specific involvements with conversations should he be in your main party namely with regard to the Anvil of the Void, the assignment with the Crows, gives very wise advice about using the oil to stop the onslaught of undead in Redcliffe and of course the infamous Pearl interaction. Did you kill Zevran? According to the Bioware site and the official guide, it is possible (and I've even done it myself) to kill Zevran (pool of blood and sparkling with treasure and all) before you're given an opportunity to speak with him so as to decide whether or not you want to recruit him. The only way to ensure you get your choice is to save your game, or allow the game to autosave, the minute you are stopped in your travels by a random battle which, when you enter it sees only a lone woman standing at a distance from you. She is the ruse who will lead you to Zevran and his ambush. If you have a save and you kill Zevran but didn't intend to, you can try again and hopefully he won't be killed this time so you'll be allowed the option to decide whether or not you want him in your party! Strategy Class: Rogue Specialization: Assassin Starting Talents/Skills: 'Zevran begins with level 3 poison Assassin: Mark of Death Rogue: Dirty Fighting, Below the Belt, Deadly Strike, Lethality, Stealth, Stealth Item Use, Combat Stealth Dual Weapon: Dual-Weapon Training, Dual-Weapon Sweep, Flurry, Momentum Gifts Zevran will get much friendlier with you if you find a gift of Dalish Gloves and Antivan Leather Boots. He also enjoys gold and silver bars. Romance Zevran is easy to call back into your tent, but difficult to get 'love' out of. If he does fall in love with you, he will offer you an earring, which he will proceed to tell you he found it beautiful but removed it from the body of his first mark as an assassin. He kept it to remind him of his first job. If you ask him if the item is a token of affection, you'll get a stuttered response that should make the answer obvious. If you push him to actually say it though, you'll be disappointed. By saying you can't take the earring unless it means something, Zevran will refuse to give you the earring, get angry with you and you will lose quite a bit of approval with him. As easy as he is to get back into a tent, once he has given you the earring, he will no longer accompany you into your tent. According to the official game guide, he is 'sorting out his feelings' as he realises now that he loves you. This is confirmed if you return to the camp after defeating the archdemon when Zevran will finally confess, though not in exact words, that he loves you. Despite this though, there are very few conclusions which end with you and Zevran having a happily ever after. Quotes *"We all do our share of murdering around here, don't we?" *"Why aren't you the saucy little minx, then. I've been used and wasn't even aware of it! A masterpiece!" *(Sighs)'' "And here I thought the Wonders of Thedas would be a whore house. Pity." Dialogue *'''Warden: "You must think I'm royally stupid." *'Zevran:' "I think you're royally tough to kill. And utterly gorgeous. Not that you'll respond to simple flattery. But there are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess." --- *'Shale:' "Order me to do something." *'Warden:' "Give Zevran a hug." *'Zevran:' "Now, now. I don't care much for foreign objects invading my personal space. Well... usually." --- *'Zevran:' "Hello my stocky little friend!" *'Oghren:' "Huh. You got small breasts for a gal." *'Zevran:' "Ah. This is where we begin the typical dwarven/elven rivalry, is it?" *'Oghren:' "Nahhh." --- *'Oghren:' "So... Antiva. Wonderful place. Full of Antivans..." *'Zevran:' "Oghren. If you want to bed me, you need only ask." *'Oghren:' "What!? Draw your sword and say that again!" *'Zevran:' (Laughs)"I jest, my foul-smelling friend. You are only slightly more attractive to me than a slime-filled pool of swamp water." *'Oghren:' (Grunts)"Better be." *'Zevran:' "You have my oath." *'Oghren:' "Bloody Antivans." --- *'Wynne: '''Have you changed your mind, yet? Are you willing to speak seriously? *'Zevran: Of your bosom? As you wish. *'Wynne: '''No, I do not wish to speak of my bosom. *'Zevran: 'But it is a marvelous bosom. I have seen women half your age who have ot held up half so well. Perhaps it is a magical bosom? *'Wynne: 'Stop...talking about my bosom. *'Zevran: 'But I thought you wished to speak seriously? *'Wynne: 'I do. I thought, however foolishly, that you might be willing to speak of your past. *'Zevran: 'We could do that. There have been many bosoms in my past, though only a few as fine as yours. *'Wynne: 'Enough. I am ending this conversation. --- *'Zevran: 'You have not asked me about my conscience for some time, my darling Wynne. *'Wynne: 'That is correct. And I am not your "darling." *'Zevran: '(Sigh) So once again I am rejected, just as I am by the cruel, cruel fates. They are harsh mistresses to the elves. *'Wynne: 'Zevran, I am old enough to be your grandmother. *'Zevran: 'You say that like it's a bad thing. *'Wynne: 'And what would you do with me if you had me, hm? This is a game you play, nothing more. *'Zevran: 'Ha, you are a cynical woman, Wynne. Cynical and powerful. It drives me mad with desire. *'Wynne: '...I am going to walk away, now. -- *'Zevran: 'You know, Alistair, Antiva has a long tradition of royal bastards. *'Alistair: You don't say? *'Zevran:' Oh, yes. They've led wars to claim the throne. Some of them have become kings. In fact, I'd say the current royal line in Antiva stems from bastard blood several times over. *'Alistair:' Well aren't you just chock full of useless trivia today. *'Zevran: '''Sadly, whenever a royal bastard rears their head in public and declares themselves, it often goes poorly for them. *'Alistair:' Let me guess: they get assassinated? *'Zevran:' Only the very popular ones. *'Alistair:' And the unpopular ones? *'Zevran:' Well, they get by somehow, I'm sure. There was one fellow who did quite well working as a prostitute based on his uncanny resemblance to the king. Charged a fortune. *'Alistair:' Couldn't afford him, I take it? *'Zevran:''' That cynicism will serve you well, my friend. Hold onto it. Trivia * Writer Sheryl Chee has said that when going out for a drink Zevran would "insist on garnishing his with an orange slice and an umbrella."http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=672231&forum=135 * Lead Writer, David Gaider described Zevran as "deceptively spicy salsa."http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=666008&forum=135 * One of David Gaider's influences for Zevran was Spike from Buffy The Vampire Slayerhttp://daforums.bioware.com/forums/myviewtopic.html?topic=673536&forum=135&sp=705. * You pronounce his name with a Spanish influence: ''"zehv-rahn."''http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=665870&forum=135 See also *Codex entry 189: Zevran Arainai References Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Companions Category:Origins characters